MAI Merging
MAI Merger or also known as Margate Antarctica Island merging Sherby Hoodwounds and MCI will be the eleventh most famous event in the Antarctican contienent. This will consist of Margate Antarctica Island merging with two countries, Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. The merger was sucessfully approved by all three participants and are all part of the new MAI. The MAI Merger also consisted of becoming a free republic of the USA, but they will flabbergasted at the fact that it was a cleverly disguised plan to make them part of the USA. They protested against the movement but there has been no response from the government of the opposing party. The MAI Merging was preceded by the MAI-USA Seperation. Merger with Sherby Hoodwounds On the 15th Nov 08', MAI wanted to merge with Sherby Hoodwounds to make a new republic, like how USA was formed. They went through the first stage, and is aprooved. They have to go through 2 more stages, and if passed, the process would be a sucess and if so, these are the new things in the counrty: *Sherby Hoodwounds will be renamed Margate Sherby Island. *Margate Antartica Island will be renamed Margate Antartica Islands. *The Big Pingu Party will be renaimed Pingu Party. They have completed the second stage of merger. As of now, they must seek approval from the South Pole Council as should be. Here are the results from the first stage. This approval will improve the economy and increase the population of both nations. Also, we could help Sherby Hoodwounds build a strong first-world nation and have more ties with them. This is a surely approved merger. -The Approval Court of MAI and others. Here are the results from the second stage. Sherby Hoodwounds *Agree 61% *Disagree 39% MAI *Agree 94% *Disagree 6% Merger with Margate Cross Island Just yesterday (20 Nov), MAI annouced merger with Margate Cross Island due to the fact that MCI is the poorest republic in the region. They have passed the first stage of approval by the court of both countries and also the second stage. Now, they would have to go through the third stage. Here are the results from the first stage: "I think that merging with the smaller nation will improve both parties' economy, demographics and more. We could actually become one republic. This is a great opportunity for all three nations. Yes. -The Approval Court Here are the results from the second stage: MCI Agree:87% Disagree:13% MAI Agree:97.8% Disagree:3.2% Merging with both countries to form onerepublic Now, the decision shall end on 29 December 2008. The countries shall be divided for the ruling to be easier and also have states like the USA. Also, foreign relations with Freezeland and Dorkugal will also do. The ruling is not like the Ottoman Empire, however, is similar to United Kingdom. Last calls for voting. Treaty with USA Explorer 767 asked MAI to sign the Treaty of Dorkugal and become a free republic of the USA. It was finished on 31 December 2008. It was officialy recognized on 1 Jaunary 2009. Merging with Lasoun Lasoun, as a small nation decided to merge with MAI to form the newer, onerepublic. It is in the second stage and the results are yet to arrive on 1 April 2009. Merging with Auzua Mostafique Merging with Auzua is still under major discussion. Several high-ranking officers will be asked to decide, too, as the Auzua Mostafique is a highly recognized nation by the USA and MAI. On October 30th 2009, Auzua Mostafique has partially merged with MAI. See Auzua-Margate Republic Agreement for more details. Merging stages Merging with MAI have to go to the MAI Court, and here are the three stages and approval stage. *Approval-The other party have to agree and confirm the merging operation #(Court Allowance)-They would have to seek allowance from the Approval Court as the three people have to approve this if merging was right or wrong #(People Allowance)-Stated as in the merging sections above #(Government Allowance) -The three branches of the national government--The President and Vice President, The South Pole Council, and the GourdZoid Council Hall--must approve the merging. AND SUCCESS!!! See Also *Margate Antartica Island *Margate Cross Island *Sherby Hoodwounds *Approval Court Category:Events